


On the Pool Table

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, alec is in his forties in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We have a game to finish,” Alec mumbled between kisses.“We can play later,” Magnus said, lifting Alec up and onto the pool table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Magnus/Alec- Magnus fucks Alec on the pool table. 
> 
> I changed it up a bit and since there's not a lot of older malec fics, I decided to write one.

Alec let out a sigh as Magnus hit the last striped ball into a pocket. “I think you’re cheating,” Alec said and Magnus laughed. “No really, I think you’ve enhanced your stick.”

“You think so?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec with a smirk and popping the eight ball into the pocket. He ran his eyes down Alec’s bare chest. “Maybe you’ve just lost your touch, old man. Now take the pants off.”

Alec rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his pants as he began to wonder why he agreed to a game of strip pool. “If being in my forties makes me old, what does that make you, Magnus? Ancient?”

“Haha,” Magnus said, eyeing Alec’s black briefs with a smile. “Next game those are coming off too.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.”

“Well, let’s get started then.”

Alec started to grab the balls and rearrange them. “Do you really think I’m getting old, Magnus?”

“Well, you are getting old,” Magnus answered. “But I was only kidding with you, darling.” He walked up behind Alec and gave his butt a gentle slap. “Besides, you’re just as beautiful now as you were when I first laid eyes on you.”

Alec’s face flushed. “You’re just saying that.”

“Am I?” Magnus asked, as Alec turned around to face him. He cupped Alec’s face and gave him a gentle kiss. Alec kissed him back, pressing himself against Magnus and wrapping his arms around the warlock. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Magnus found himself unwilling to pull away from Alec.

“We have a game to finish,” Alec mumbled between kisses.

“We can play later,” Magnus said, lifting Alec up and onto the pool table. The shadowhunter wrapped his legs around the warlock’s waist, kissing him again and again, pushing his glittery shirt up. “I want to fuck you, Alexander.”

“Yes, Magnus, please,” Alec moaned out, crushing their lips together once more. He pulled back long enough to remove Magnus’ shirt before he was diving back in for another kiss. 

Magnus’ hands moved down to Alec’s briefs, shimming them down. He got them off and threw them aside before breaking a kiss and looking Alec up and down. “Look at you,” Magnus mumbled, brushing his thumb against Alec’s lips. He smiled and shook his head, snapping his fingers to produce an almost empty bottle of lube. “Oh, looks like we’re going to need more soon.”

“Who’s turn is it to buy more?” Alec asked, spreading his legs wider as he watched Magnus pour a generous amount onto his fingers. 

Magnus shrugged and gently pushed Alec so he was laying back on the pooltable. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips as his fingers found Alec’s bottom. The shadowhunter moaned and the edges of the pool table, arching his back. “Oh, oh Magnus,” He mumbled. “Oh that feels good.”

Magnus gave Alec another kiss, the shadowhunter eagerly kissing back. “It’s been awhile.”

“I know,” Alec sighed, then grunted as Magnus pushed in another finger. Magnus paused for a moment, waiting for Alec to nod before he continued to finger him. “We’ve both been so busy lately. I’m just glad we finally found time for each other.”

“Take next weekend off,” Magnus said, pressing kisses to Alec’s deflect rune. “And I’ll take you to Paris.”

“Can’t, I have a meeting with the Clave.”

“Reschedule it.”

Alec sighed. “I wish I could, Magnus.” He pulled Magnus in for a kiss. “Should I activate some of my runes?”

“Mm, maybe another time,” Magnus replied. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long.” He pulled his fingers out and stepped back to take his pants off. Alec watched with a smile as the warlock wrap a hand around his cock to lube himself up. 

Alec pushed the ball rack back so he could scoot further onto the pool table and reached out for Magnus. “Get up here.”

Magnus climbed up and wrapped Alec’s legs around his waist. “Ready?”

Alec nodded and gasped as Magnus slowly pushed into him. “By the angel….”

“Good?” Magnus asked, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Yes,” Alec replied, wrapping his arms around Magnus. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, kissing him again as he began to thrust. His lips started to trail down Alec’s neck, biting gently at his deflect rune. Alec moaned softly and turned his head to give Magnus more access, not caring that there would be marks there. His moved a hand up and curled his fingers in Magnus’ hair, tugging gently as Magnus started to thrust faster.

Alec’s moans got louder, the harder Magnus thrust. “By the angel, Magnus,” he mumbled, holding the warlock tighter. Magnus stopped kissing his neck and pressed his lips to Alec’s once more, holding Alec’s hips tighter. 

Suddenly, Alec let out a pained grunt and Magnus immediately stopped. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Alec nodded after a moment. “It’s just my back.” 

“Do you want to stop?”

Alec shook his head. “Can we just switch places?”

Magnus nodded and pulled out, moving to lay on his back. Alec straddled his waist and Magnus moved his hand to an old battle scar on Alec’s back that never healed quite right. Blue magic covered the area and Alec let out a soft moan of appreciation as the pain went away. “Mm, thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled up Alec. “Anytime.”

Alec leaned down for another kiss, grabbing Magnus’ cock and slowly sliding down on it. They both moaned, Magnus’ hands going to Alec’s hips and gripping them. “I still can’t believe you want me like this,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ lips. 

“I’ll always want you, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing him back. 

Alec smiled and started to ride Magnus. He kept kissing him, moaning as a hand wrapped around his cock. He looked between their bodies, watching Magnus’ hand jerking him off. “Magnus,” he mumbled, fingers digging into the warlock’s shoulders as he felt the familiar burning in his stomach. “Oh my God, Magnus.”

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear, lips brushing against his skin and sending a shiver through him. “I’m almost there, my darling. Let me see you come.”

And Alec let go, shouting out Magnus’ name and thrusting into his hand, coming all over Mangus’ chest. Unable to keep himself up anymore, he collapsed against Magnus who immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

After a couple of seconds, Alec lifted his head, breathing heavily and looked down at Magnus who stared up at him with a look that sent his heart racing. He smiled and pressed his lips to Magnus again, the warlock’s hips slowly thrusting up. 

Alec closed his eyes, focusing on the soft drag of Magnus’ cock inside him. “You can keep fucking me, you know.”

Magnus kissed him and carefully rolled him over. “Is this okay? Is your back okay now?” he whispered and Alec nodded. He wrapped one of Alec’s legs around his waist and gave a couple of more thrusts before he too was coming with a soft moan of ‘Alexander..’

Magnus pulled out after and lay beside Alec, smiling at him. Alec curled up against him, unable to stop himself from kissing him again. They shared a couple of soft, slow kisses before Alec pulled back and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, feeling very content.

“You know, you never did tell me how you convinced them to let you buy this table.”

Magnus softly chuckled. “Maia was talking about getting a new pool table for months and I offered to pay for one if she let me keep this one.” He wrapped an arm around Alec and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I wanted a reminder of our first date together.”

“You bought them a new pool table just so you could have this one?”

Magnus nodded. “I did.”

Alec just laughed and kissed the warlock once more. “I love you.”


End file.
